


Insomnia

by Goddess47



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Insomnia, M/M, Not a Happy Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Febuwhump day 6: InsomniaNOT A HAPPY STORY
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138856
Kudos: 19
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> For Febuwhump day 6: Insomnia
> 
> NOT A HAPPY STORY

"When's the last time you slept?" John asked.

"Huh?" Rodney raised his head slowly from the computer screen he had been staring at.

"When was the last time you slept?" John repeated slowly.

"Bah! Sleep is for wimps." Rodney started typing on his keyboard.

"Rodney."

"Go away."

"Please." John begged.

Rodney sighed and rubbed his forehead. "No."

"You can't go on like this."

"Try me." Rodney typed some more on his keyboard then squinted at the results on the screen. "Damn."

"Is it not working or are you making mistakes?" 

"Not working," Rodney bit out.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Leave. Me. Alone." 

"No. You need a break."

"We can save them!" Rodney protested.

"Rodney. It's already too late," John pointed out.

"I. Can. Save. Them."

"Rodney. They're gone. It's too late."

Rodney looked up, anguished. "No! It can't be!"

"I'm sorry, they're gone."

Rodney's head dropped. He gulped air.

"Come to bed. You need to rest."

"I can't! I close my eyes and I see their faces. Begging me to save them."

John closed the computer. "Come on. We can sit on a pier."

"Don't leave."

"I won't leave you alone. First, some food. Then we can sit together."


End file.
